confession
by codenumber6
Summary: Hibari and Tsuna told everyone about their relationship how will the others react? 1827


Couples: 1827

Title: Confession

Summary: Hibari and Tsuna told everyone about their relationship how will the others react?

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira

minna-san sorry i forgot some stuff and changed it(i forgot to add Ryohei)!

plz forgive me!

* * *

All the guardians (excluding Lambo who was playing with I-pin and Mokuro who was still in vendicare) and reborn was in Tsuna's room welcoming Dino who will be staying because of vacation. Well… that was the plan except right now all of then was dumbfounded because of Tsuna's and Hibari's announcement.

"Could you please repeat that again Kyoya?" Dino, who was the only one to snap out of faster than the others, and who was brave enough to ask.

In front of them was Tsuna standing up and looking away while blushing furiously and standing beside him was Hibari folding his arms against his chest clearly irritated that he has to say it again.

"Herbivores" Hibari growled "get it into that thick head of yours. Tsunayoshi and I are lovers"

At that Dino who was sitting at Tsuna's bed paled, Chrome who was standing at the corner and hugging her trident looked between Tsuna and Hibari and back again clearly shocked at the news, Gokudera who was sitting on the floor had his jaw opened clearly not believing what Hibari said, Ryohei who was standing in the right-hand side of Gokudera had a blank face on clearly not sure what to think about the news, Yamamoto who was sitting on the left-hand side to Gokudera had his grin faltered a little and was very surprised and Reborn who was sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder just smirked and had his eyes hidden by his fedora hat.

"Bastard, There is no way i'm going to accept you as Judaime's lover! " Gokudera shouted, standing up while pulling out a couple of dynamites ready to blow Hibari up if necessary.

"Hahaha you were just kidding right Kyoya?" Dino laughed nervously looking like he was begging Hibari to deny what he just said.

"Oh, so this is all just a joke?" Yamamoto laughed,trying to calm Gokudera, down so he wouldn't blow the room along with Hibari and the others.

"Is that EXTREMLY! true sawada?" Ryohei exclaimed loudly.

"Bossu is it true?" Chrome said quietly but not to quiet since everyone can hear her.

"Finally, huh" Reborn said amused.

Hibari tched clearly annoyed that no one except the baby believed him so he just took Tsuna's chin and kissed him full in the mouth. Tsuna who was surprised by the action gasped. Hibari took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside of Tsuna's mouth. He explored every inch of his lover's mouth. Tsuna moaned when their tongues touched and held Hibari's front jacket clinging it for dear life while Hibari had one of his hands behind Tsuna's head and one on his hips. They kissed passionately for some time and broke away because of the lack of oxygen.

Hibari who was smirking looked at Tsuna who was blushing as red as a tomato.

While the others was looking at them as if they had grown another head(well not really everyone since chrome was busy blushing furiously while looking away and Ryohei who was shouting "Extreme kiss" having a blush on his face).

'_Thump'_

Everyone looked up at Gokudera who was supposed to be sitting but now has fainted and this is the first time he had fainted other than because of Bianchi.

"Now do you believe it?" Hibari said in an amused tone and a smirk "He's mine if you touch him I'll bite you to death" he declared and pulled Tsuna (who, if possible, blushed more redder because of the declaration) in a more tighter embrace.

"NANI!" everyone (except for Reborn who was still smirking, chrome who was still blushing like mad and Gokudera who fainted) screamed loudly that even the people outside the house can hear it.

* * *

The end

so is it good? Or not please review!

Gomenasai minna

I changed some stuff since I forgot to add Ryohei (How can I?)

and Gokudera seems a little OOC before so I changed it.

Plz forgive me!*bows 90°*


End file.
